CUATRO HORAS
by ARYLU
Summary: ONE SHOT. Harry se lamenta la muerte de Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort cuando alguien le propone una forma de solucionar algunas cosas. Época: 4º año... Un viaje en el tiempo puede cambiar muchas cosas, ¿no creen?DEJEN REVIEWS


**CUATRO HORAS**

Las lágrimas caían incesantes de los ojos verde esmeraldas de Harry. Todo había sido un engaño, una trampa: un profesor falso, un trofeo maldito, el regreso de Voldemort y un premio que él no quería, mil galleons. Y la única víctima de todo era Cedric, noble Hufflepuff.

Su padre lo apreciaba, su madre lo amaba, al igual que su novia. Lo había perdido todo por culpa de Voldemort, cruel ser maldito. A Harry lo había dejado sin familia, sin nada y ahora se la agarraba con un inocente.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió bruscamente, entró una alumna pero no era de Gryffindor, era de Ravenclaw.¿Cómo había llegado hasta acá? Él, que se encontraba solo sentado en su cama, se sacó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo mientras ella se acercaba. Ella tenía un largo cabello castaño, tez clara, labios sonrosados y ojos marrones que parecían llorar

- Hola – dijo él secamente

- Harry, yo te creo. Sé que no habrías matado a Cedric…- dijo arrodillándose en el suelo

- Disculpa pero ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá? – preguntó con la mirada baja

- No te preocupes, Parvati me trajo hasta acá con los ojos vendados

- Está bien¿qué necesitas? No creo que hayas venido solo para decirme eso. Por cierto¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó sin levantar la mirada

- Soy Daphne Greengrass. Sé una forma en que podemos evitar que Cedric muera – dijo él

- ¿Y que vuelva Voldemort? – dijo él levantando la vista. Ella ahogó un grito al oirlo

- No, Harry – dijo ella negando con la cabeza

- Pero¿por qué?

- Sé que sonará extraño y tienes todo el derecho a desconfiar. He hablado con Dumbledore y él me ha dicho que podemos salvar vidas inocentes pero es necesario que él vuelva. Me dijo que tienes que encargarte de él pero no ahora y que hay una historia que debe terminar. Ni yo le entendí bien

- Está bien – dijo después de unos prolongados minutos de silencio – Pero¿cómo lo haremos?

- Con esto – dijo mostrándole un giratiempo como el que había tenido Hermione el año anterior

- Un giratiempo… - dijo Harry ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

- Así es. Dumbledore me permitió retroceder las horas que sean necesarias y evitar la muerte. ¿Vamos?

- Bueno – dijo levantándose. Algo le decía que no se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación, ella se detuvo bruscamenrte y él se extrañó

-¿Qué pasa?

- Es que tenemos que llevar tu escoba y tu capa

- ¿Para?

- La necesitamos para trasladarnos hasta el cementerio y para que no te vean

Harry asintió y fue a buscarla mientras Daphne se sentaba en una silla y revisaba su mochila. Al abrir la puerta, él le tapó los ojos y bajaron lentamente las escaleras. La Sala Común se encontraba completamente vacía. Ambos salieron y, luego de unos metros, él le sacó las manos de los ojos.

Salieron los dos cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad y se ubicaron en el bosque prohibido. Allí, ella se puso una capa azul oscura y él, la de invisibilidad. Ambos se acomodaron sobre la escoba y ella se dispuso a manejarla.

Ella no había usado nunca una Saeta y el principio fue dificultoso(varias veces casi se caen) pero él le dio algunas indicaciones y el vuelo mejoró. Luego de media hora de vuelo llegaron a un cementerio que Harry reconoció al instante y que ahora veía vacío.

- Este es el lugar¿no? – preguntó Daphne. Harry asintió –. Bien, ahora tenés que encontrar el lugar donde estaba el Innombrable y después retrocederemos en el tiempo.

Harry comenzó a caminar y luego encontró el sitio. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con Ron y Hermione ya que la Ravenclaw no le daba demasiada confianza. Le hizo señas para que se acercara y ella sacó el giratiempo.

- Cuatro horas serán necesarias¿te parece? Este es el plan: antes de que maten a Cedric, lo desarmaré, y lo trasladaré cerca de la copa, cuando tu otro yo logre deshacerse del Innombrable se lo llevará. No tienes que quitarte la capa, no debes verte

- ¿Funcionará?

- Espero que sí. No tengo otro plan

Ella los rodeó a ambos con la cadena y empezaron a retroceder en el tiempo. Harry cerró los ojos y, cuando sintió que el suelo ya no se movía, los volvió a abrir. No veía muy bien pero pudo distinguir a Pettigrew.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron él y Cedric. Daphne desarmó a Meter y trasladó al Hufflepuff cerca del trofeo.

- Si dañan a Cedric, Harry se irá de aquí y el Innombrable no podrá regresar – exclamó la Ravenclaw transformando su voz.

- Déjalo ahí – dijo una voz seca, de Voldemort –. No vale la pena, deja que sea testigo de la muerte de Potter.

Después vio cómo Voldemort regresaba mientras él sentía un agudo dolor en la cicatriz y Cedric, al verlo, caía desmayado. Los mortífagos aparecieron y entonces Harry se sintió un poco incómodo y enojado… Ojalá hubiera traído una cámara y grabara a Lucius Malfoy y a todos los mortífagos… Debió de haberlo pensado antes.

Su otro yo y Voldemort se disponían a hacer un duelo. No podía verse debido a que los mortífagos lo rodeaban y se fue acercando lentamente. Llegó justo en el momento en el que ambas varitas se conectaban. No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al ver a sus padres sin Cedric, que aún seguía vivo.

James y Lily le decían que, cuando cortaran el contacto, ellos tratarían de distraer a Voldemort mientras él regresaba junto al traslador y volvía a Hogwarts.

En un momento dado, sintió que su madre miraba en su dirección y le guiñaba un ojo. Después de cortar la conexión, su otro yo corrió y tomó el brazo de Cedric, esta vez vivo, y con el otro, palpó la copa. Desapareció…

Harry se sintió aliviado y regresó al lugar donde estaba Daphne. Le susurró que tenían que volver y ambos se alejaron del lugar.

Él se sacó la capa y montó la escoba mientras ella se quitaba la de ella y se ubicaba detrás de él. Daphne se abrazó a él, quien remontó el vuelo de manera lenta. Todo le parecía hermoso… La luna, el cielo, el bosque, la vida, hasta el cementerio…

Había cambiado la historia, había salvado una vida y lo mejor, se había ganado dos amigos: Cedric y Daphne. Eso lo hizo sentirse muy bien.

Aunque Voldemort amenazara su vida, él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo costara lo que costara en cualquier momento y lugar. Se sentía mucho más fuerte.

**FIN**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado la historia._

_Porfis, dejen reviews_

_Arylu_


End file.
